Old Friends
by imconfused247
Summary: Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore have been best friends forever, but what happens when feelings becomes something more than platonic? ROGAN rating for safety of future chapters. finally coming off hiatus yay!
1. Questions and Hugs

Title: Old Friends

Author: ObsessiveGilmore

Pairing: Logan/Rory

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls, except my obsession.

Summary: Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore have been best friends forever, but what happens when feelings becomes something more than platonic? (ROGAN)

A/N Ok, here's an introduction. When Rory was born, Lorelai and Christopher left her in the hands of Emily and Richard in Hartford because they couldn't handle a baby at the time. Rory and Logan grew up together in Hartford and are the perfect example of inseparable best friends. Now they are 16 and I won't tell you any more, because that would spoil everything. Reviews are appreciated and 10 are required to get another chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!

_Chapter 1:_

_Questions and Hugs_

"Logan Huntzburger, put me down right now!"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you didn't say the magic words."

"Please?" Rory Gilmore tried weakly.

"Noooo…… I think you know what I'm talking about," Logan replied to his best friend with a smirk in place.

"What do y- oooooh. Oh my God, Logan, I am not saying that!"

"Well either that or I drop you," Logan said as he held Rory's body out over the lake.

"**Are you kidding**? It's the middle of January!" Rory screamed.

"Your choice."

"Fine, but I swear I will get you back for this you arrogant, little…" Rory trailed off as she struggled to get out of Logan's grasp safely.

"Well?" Logan questioned with a huge smirk still covering his face.

Rory mumbled something incoherently under her breath.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"Logan Huntzburger is the sexiest beast to walk the face of the Earth. He is a God," Rory said dryly, a little louder then before.

"Much better!"

Yeah, yeah, just put me down all ready… On the ground!" she added the last part as she saw the devilish glint in his eye.

Logan swiftly turned on his heel while setting Rory on the ground, but as he was turning, he slipped on the wet, snowy grass and fell backwards into the lake himself. Rory doubled over in laughter at her best friend's antics.

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzburger had known each other since they were in diapers. They somehow met each other when Logan's parents brought him to one of Rory's grandparents' parties, and have been inseparable ever since then. They both attend Chilton Prep and are considered the 'king and queen', although Rory would never admit to it. They basically just keep to themselves, with the exception of their other 6 friends in the so called 'popular group', Finn, Colin, Tristan, Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Now they are 16 years old and as close as ever.

As Logan made his way out of the icy cold water with a scowl on his face, Rory had finally gotten a hang of herself.

"It's n-n-not f-funny," Logan growled at her, shivering

"You're right," Rory said as seriously as she could, also shaking, but not because of the temperature, but from the laughter that was threatening to burst from inside of her. "It's hilarious!" Rory exclaimed after a pause and letting her laughter escape.

Once Rory had stopped laughing, they walk the rest of the way to her house in a comfortable silence. Once they got there, they asked _Maria_, the maid to send 5 cups of coffee up to her room.(1 cup for Logan and 4 cups for Rory, of course). When they got up to her room and got their coffee, Rory spoke up.

"Hey, Logan?" she said, drawing out his name.

"Yes?" he said, also drawing out his reply, with a suspicious look on his face.

"You know how it's winter right now?"

"Yes…"

"And you know how every year there is a winter formal at Chilton?" she asked as innocently as she possibly could.

"Yes…"

"And you know how every guy at school is a player and are only after sex, well, except **you**, of course?" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"Can we get to the point, already?" Logan asked, getting a little annoyed at Rory's evasiveness.

"Ok, well, I was thinking that maybe we cou-"

"No," Logan cut her off.

"Oh, come on Logan. Please?" Rory begged.

"No way! You know how I feel about these stupid school things," Logan said. "In fact, I thought you hated them, too," he added, a little confused.

"I do."

"Then why are you begging me to go to the winter formal with you?"

"My grandparents found out about it and are forcing me to go; saying that it will be 'a very important opportunity for my social status at school'," she said the last part mimicking her grandmother. "So, I basically have no choice and I would need a date, so I came to my very best friend in the whole wide world because I know how much he loves me and that he would do anything for me," she babbled as he stared at her with an amused look on his face.

Then she did it.

The only thing that he couldn't say no to.

The Bambi Eyes.

"Oh no, you know how I can't say no to you when you look at me like that," Logan complained.

"That's kind of the whole point. So, will you go to the dance with me? Please?" she said, adding a pout to her face; not that it made much of a difference seeing how he could say no to her already because of her wide, sparkling, blue eyes.

"Fine," Logan said, sulking, "but you owe me!"

"Big time, forever!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped on him and gave him a hug so tight that it would suffocate anyone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for!"

"And don't you forget it," Logan replied.

A/N Ok, so, how do you like it? Good? Bad? Ingenious? Stupid? Take your pick, but I need 10 reviews before I do the next chapter, so click on the pretty blue button below and tell me what you think! Hope you liked it!

-Meg

P.S. The phrase 'big time, forever' was used by Lane in 'One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes' and the winter formal is the one that Dean and Rory go to in the episode 'Rory's Dance'. That's all, review please!


	2. Friends and Makeouts

Title: Old Friends

Author: imconfused247, previously known as ObsessiveGilmore

Pairing: Logan/Rory

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls, except my obsession.

No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Summary: Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore have been best friends forever, but what happens when feelings becomes something more than platonic? (ROGAN)

A/N So, this is basically just meeting the "Popular Group" because I feel oh so terrible for starting this story right before school started. I've been kind of busy and also had no idea what to do with this story, so I'm just gonna do this really short chapter then finish the ideas I have thought up lately. I just really need to get up this chapter cuz u guys r probly hating that I said I would update after 10 reviews when I got the first 10 after the first 2 days and am now up to 37! I honestly had no idea all u guys would like it! Wow! So anyways, in the chapter you will learn a little bit about Rory, Logan, Paris, Colin, Louise, Finn, Madeline, and Tristan. I will once again follow my 10 reviews rule and thanks to these people for reviewing the last chapter:

**Lucy, lilybookworm, Michelle, mynah, Emily, princetongirl, cosmopolitan, CoCaCoLa29, Aznangel4eva, aCe225, DarkAngleSuicide, tristan'jess'loganluver, hales03, purplemoon07, smile1, McCurdy, sicklittlesuicide, michy, blazergrl17, katydid7186, kimbie652, cloudlessnoise, Missouragirl, Crissy, Clara, Amy, Vita e Bella, LHLEnyy28, WickedWicca, guest, GGlova213, Festis7, colleen magee, Joyca, jmarit17, Gilmorefan31, Gilmoregirl7878.**

I also apologize again to the previously listed reviewers and to everyone else who read this story for taking so long! 4 whole months! Eeek! Lol. Well, ok, on with the story! Read, review, and Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **X** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rory and Logan got out of his car the next morning in the parking lot of Chilton Prep. They walked up the steps to the large, intimidating, stone building to find Finn making out with some random girl, and Louise with a random guy. Paris, Colin, Madeline, and Tristan were talking near by.

"Time," Colin said as Rory and Logan walked up. Immediately, Finn and Louise broke apart from their little friends and turned to join the rest of the group. Rory and Logan sat and talked with their friends for awhile.

The way things work out will always be a mystery. Here was a perfect example. 4 gorgeous guys and 4 beautiful girls, all the best of friends. Each guy with one of the girls as their exact equal, and vice versa.

Louise Grant and Finn McCune. Neither had ever been in a relationship that lasted longer than a week. They flirted like mad and had a different person attached to their lips what seemed like every day.

Madeline Lynn and Tristan DuGrey. Total flirts like Louise and Finn, also having the same one week sex relationships. Madeline, unlike Tristan, is a little slow at understanding things, but other than that, they are exactly the same.

Paris Gellar and Colin Dobrovich. Neither has been in a real relationship at all. They are the sensible ones of the group, always over thinking and analyzing things. Straight A students with troubles at home that they take out on people at school, hence the lack of relationships.

And then there is Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger. Kind of the 'leaders' of the group and the school. Both are wanted by everyone. They have perfect grades, like Paris and Colin, despite Logan's liking for breaking the rules.

All together, this group seems too different to be able to get along so well, but in reality, it is because of their parents that they are so close. When they were younger, their parents had brought them all to a party at the Gilmores' house. The children were only 5 at the time and didn't find much joy in sitting along the wall while all of the grown ups walked around a pretended that they were having a good time, acting like the truly trusted and respected the people in their company. The 8 kids saw each other and all headed towards Rory's bedroom upstairs. They spent the rest of the night up there, just talking and laughing, eventually all falling asleep. That is how their parents found them at the end of the party.

And they had been best friends ever since.

Now, 11 years later, the friends are walking back into Chilton Preparatory Academy after winter break ended, for their 2nd semester of their sophomore year of high school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **X** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N of, that's all for the 2nd chapter. Yes I realize that it is completely and utterly extremely short, only a few paragraphs, but that's because, as I said in the pre-story AN, this is just the intro of the friends before I post anything else. But even though this is just a short intro chapter, I still want all 10 reviews please! I hope you enjoyed it even though there's not much to enjoy! Review please!

Meagan

imconfused247

ObsessiveGilmore


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE, IM SO SORRY

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Yes, I hate it too when you think someone has updated and it's only an Author's Note, but sadly, that is what it is…

First off, THANK YOU TONS TO MY LOYALNESS REVIEWERS!

Ok, so I've been getting tons of reviews saying that a lot of you people love this story, and also asking why I haven't been updating it or my other one, New Neighbors. The answer is IN MY BLOG which no one bothers to read. Ok, you will find all of my fanfiction information there, like why I'm not updating and such, so please go to it! Its link is attached to the little "homepage" linky thing in my profile, so go to it. That will also explain why I'm not updating right now.

Thanks

Mucho Love

Confused 3


End file.
